


metanoia

by ventijaexmin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Happy Ending, La sylphide au, Light Angst, M/M, Some Fluff, marina is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventijaexmin/pseuds/ventijaexmin
Summary: Javier, a man set to wed falls in love with a boy in virginal white with translucent wings.OrYuzuvier a la sylphide
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again. 
> 
> I feel like I haven't posted anything in a long time and that's mostly because I've been busy with schoolwork and stuff ㅠ.ㅠ 
> 
> Anyway I finally found some time and inspiration to push whatever this is out. 
> 
> As always english isnt my first language and this isn't proofread.

A soft breeze washed over the sleeping man his curls ruffling slightly, his sleep unperturbed as his eyes remained closed oblivious to his surroundings. A delicate hand placed itself on the back of the chair the man sleeps in as a slender willowy figure of a male dances around the sleeping man.

A soft puff of breath as the figure, clad in a virginal white, flowers scattered in his hair and translucent wings attached onto him, bends down ever so slightly.

A pure creature, untouched, unblemished. 

The figure plants a soft kiss to the sleeping mans forehead, a simple press of lips against skin before caressing the curls gently and staring at the closed eyes, eyelashes long and dark spread over the mans cheeks. 

The man stirs awake and sits up just in time to see a flash of the figure before he disappears, vanishing into nothing leaving only behind a gust of cold wind and a lingering floral scent. The man stands, blanket falling off his shoulders and onto the floor, the ghost of those soft of pink lips still lingering on his forehead as he looks around seeing nothing but the chair, a fireplace and a old rickety wooden table were his head previously rested. 

He places his hand on the cold doorknob and twists it letting the coolness of the brass cool his heated skin. He pushes open the door and is met with the sleeping figure of his friend. 

"Raúl." Calls the curly haired man as he shakes his friend awake, voice soft and questioning. 

The man, Raúl, opens his eyes slowly, blinking blearily before a disgruntled expression crosses his face. "What now Javier." 

Javier swallows the lump in his throat as he pulls his hand away. "Have you seen a boy?" 

Raúl stares at him quizzically, confusion visible on his face as is the frown between his eyebrows. 

"A boy?" Asks Raúl as he tilts his head, eyebrows still furrowed deeply marking the light wrinkles around his forehead. 

"Yes, a boy, prettier than any woman, dressed in white." Said Javier shakily as he twisted his hands together, palms sweating. 

Raúl looks thoughtful. "No I haven't seen a boy." 

Javier feels disappointment weigh heavily down on his chest as his hands fall limply to his side. He stands up about to leave before Raúl stops him, a hand on his shoulder. 

"Forget about it Javi, you are about to wed anyway." Said Raúl, a warning glint flashing ever so quickly in his eyes as his hand fell from Javier's shoulder.

Javier nodded and left the room, closing the door softly before returning to the chair by the fireplace, a book in hand as he flips throught the old musty pages, the boy already long forgotten.  
-  
Javier rouses to the sound of his mother fussing over something in the kitchen, loud clangs can be heard echoing all around the farmhouse. Javier groans as he sits up, bones cracking and hair messy. 

He dresses and walks down the old stairs and into the kitchen, smell of breakfast invading his nostrils causing his stomach to rumble ever so slightly. 

"Hijo, you're up!" Exclaimed his mother, pan in hand and apron on, her hair neatly combed, the exact opposite of her son's. 

Javier hummed in response as he pulled out a chair and sat on it, his hand going to his forehead before clenching it in a fist. 

"Marina is coming here with Paula today." Said his mother as she put a plate of breakfast in front of Javier, the warmth of the food and plate doing little to nothing to warm him up. 

Javier nodded silently and took a bite of his food, the flavors bland and mellow tasting more like cardboard. He stood up and pushed away the plate, a bit of food falling off the side causing Javier to reach out and put it back on the plate, wiping his hand on the hem of his shirt much to his mother's disgust.

"Mamá I'll go outside and wait for Marina." Said Javier as he opened the door, a gust of wind invading the kitchen along with the few rays of sun. 

He stepped outside just in time to see Marina arriving, her long hair tied with a ribbon that fluttered in the wind in similar fashion to her dress. A white lacy dress reminding him much of the boys. 

He snapped out of his reverie and dutifully greeted Marina with a kiss on her lips. As he pulled away he saw a shadow in the corner. Could it be? Perhaps it was the boy? He hastily made his way over, much to Marina's dismay and confusion and as he reached the figure he realized much to his disappointment thay it was simply the old witch Madge warming herself by the hearth, on her knees and hands extended. 

Javier doesn't say anything, simply offers her a tight smile when she looks up and walks back over to were Marina is standing, ribbon still fluttering airily. Javier holds out his hand for Marina to take but she rushes towards the witch and kneels next to her, white dress staining brown and green. 

"Madge will you be as kind as to tell us our fortune?" Asked Marina gently as she looked at the witch, eyes wide and expectant.

Madge chuckled, a low and gravely thing that sent shivers down Javier's spine. "But of course my dear girl." 

Javier eyes the two of them, shoulder leaning against the doorframe causing the fabric of his shirt to wrinkle and stick itself to his skin. 

"My dear girl." Said Madge gleefully as she let out a small cackle. "Javier loves someone else, a figure clad in white, with the scent of spring and hair as dark as charcoal." Said the witch, glee still written all over her face. 

Javier froze and automatically walked over to were Marina was kneeling alongside the witch. 

"You my dear, will end up with Raúl, he will propose to you when Javier decides to abandon-" 

Javier cut the witch off by putting a hand on her shoulder and tightly closing his hand, grip strong enough to leave a mark.

"I think that's enough." He said through gritted teeth, eyes hard and cold. 

Madge chuckled once again. "But of course my dear boy." 

"Please refrain from saying such barbaric stuff ever again." Said Javier as he loosened his grip, his hand finding Marina' s as he pulled her up gently. 

As they both walked away Marina leaned into his side and whispered. "Is what she said true, you love another?" 

Javier turned to her. "Of course not cariño, there ever only is you." 

The answer seemed to satisfy Marina as she rested her head against Javier's shoulder, a content smile on her face as their hands intertwined. Javier smiled painfully and forced his traitorous mind to forget about the boy who was prettier than any spring flower. 

Marina leaves him, rushing upstairs with her mother and bridesmaids, her girly giggle heard throughout the whole house. 

Javier sighs and looks out of a window, staring at the greenery of the outside, watching the tree branches flutter and sway. Javier feels a prescence behind him and he turns around, expecting to see Marina or even Raúl, but he is instead met with the alluring figure of the boy. 

Javier stumbles ever so slightly, the smell of spring invading his senses. "Who are you?" He manages to stutter out after a long silence.

The boy tentatively reaches out a hand and brushes away Javier's curls, a gesture of fondness and longing. "You can simply call me Yuzuru." 

Javier stood on the spot, taking in every detail of the man (Yuzuru) that he hadn't been able too. Yuzuru stood elegantly with pale skin and soft charcoal hair. Dark eyes that ensnared his soul and flowers scattered all over his hair. 

Javier tentatively placed a hand on Yuzuru's waist causing Yuzuru to smile blindingly. 

"For christ sake Fernández, you have a fiancee!" He thought to himself as he took a deep breath.  
Yuzuru softly leaned in and before Javier registered what he was doing he too leaned in, capturing those soft lips in a kiss. 

Just a simple press of lips and nothing else. He pulled back and watched in amazement as a light blush spread over Yuzuru's face and down his neck, heating up the previously cool skin and giving the pale cheeks a pretty pink tint.

They stood there, staring at each other, foreheads resting against against each other in the middle of the room as the birds happily chirped away. Yuzuru blew a soft puff of air causing Javier's curls to bounce up sending Yuzuru into soft snorts of laughter as he blew again and again. Javier found himself smiling fondly.

Yuzuru perked up and turned toward the door, a alarmed expression marring his delicate features, and before Javker could even utter a single word Yuzuru vanished.  
A noise was heard and before Javier could blink Marina burst into the room, followed by some of the party guests and Raúl, all wearing shocked and fearful expressions.  
Javier stared at them, confused as he watched their eyes dart all over the minimally decorated room before they all let out a sigh of relief, Marina patting her chest. 

"What?" Asked Javier quizzically as he walked over to Marina and brushed her hair back, wondering how Yuzuru's hair was softer than a girls. 

One of the party guest snorted. "Nothing, probably Raúl being jealous." 

They all burst out laughing and Javier watched as Raúl's face turned red and stormed out, not sparing any of them a second glance much to Javier's confusion. 

Eventually the room cleared out and Javier was once again left alone, sitting in a rickety chair as he mulled over the events his thoughts a trainwreck and a migraine in sight.

\- 

This was it, this was the big moment. He reached out and took the ring and just when he was about to put the ring on Marina's finger Yuzuru materialized behind the priest and the ring was snatched away as he placed it on his finger and looked at Javier. 

The wedding guests gasped and stared in confusion. The ring was levitating. 

Yuzuru looked at Javier one last time before running off, wings fluttering as Yuzuru ran down the aisle and out the doors of the church, and Javier without a second thought set out after him, body ablaze with desire, want and love. 

The warmth coursing through his body was unlike any other he had ever felt. 

He heard his mother call for him and he heard Marina's voice desperately cry out for him but he ignored it, venturing even deeper into the forest following a blur of white and a scent of flowers, oblivious to Marina's weeping and his mothers cries.


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How's everyone? What's everyone up to? I've personally been listening to a ungodly amount of Hua Chenyu songs and doing a lot of housework and gardening!
> 
> I honestly didn't have much inspiration for this final chapter but I felt like I had to post something, not sure why (^^;)  
> Anyway, these past days I've been practicing how to write smut so maybe someday I'll post a smut fic. I have quite a few concepts I would love to write and most of them are rather suggestive so... 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this short (unsatisfying) ending 
> 
> As always, english isnt my first language and it isnt proofread, sorry!

Javier's feet followed the figure in white, branches and leaves getting stuck in his hair. Eventually he reaches a clearing in the middle of the woods, the grass blades soft and green, the sun shining down, illuminating the clearing, butterflies dancing around the ray's of sun in intricate patterns, their wings flapping away softly, flowers grew out of every nook and cranny. 

Javier turned to Yuzuru who stood there, wings fluttering as the sun shone down on him. Yuzuru took a step closer to Javier and raised his hand, slowly pulling the twigs out of his hair, hands soft and cold as they pulled, tugged and unwined the leaves. 

Yuzuru let out a airy laugh as Javier settled his hand in the dip of Yuzuru's waist, the lace resting there both silky and soft to the touch, yet rough at the same time. Javier traced Yuzuru's features with his eyes. His soft black hair littered in flowers, wings closed and relaxed, his soft features with dark eyes. 

Javier leaned in for a kiss but was stopped when Yuzuru put a hand up to his mouth, blocking it with his fingers, a red flush spreading over the milky skin causing Javier to feel a grin tug at the corners of hid mouth, amusement clear and visible. 

Yuzuru pulled out of Javier's grip, the faint ghost of his waist still there before he wandered off motioning that Javier stay behind. Javier sat down on the grass, the green blades tickling his hands as he set them down behind his back, weight leaning against them. He closed his eyes, basking in the sun that was sure to tan him even more. 

He opened his eyes at the feeling of a object falling into his lap. A apple lay there innocently, and, in front of him stood Yuzuru, arms filled with various fruits, all ripe and ready, colors vivid as the flowers around them. 

Yuzuru kneeled down in front of Javier, grass seemingly not staining his clothes, before he set down the fruits softly on the ground as to not bruise them. 

"They're clean." Uttered Yuzuru softly, almost that of a sigh as he watched Javier pick up the apple in his lap. 

Javier smiled and bit into it, the sweetness invading his tastebuds and the juiciness satiating his thirst. 

"It's nice." Said Javier as he took another bite of the apple, juice running down his hand and onto his lap. 

Yuzuru let out a smile before disappearing once again and returning almost immediately with 5 other sylphs in tow, much to Javier's surprise. 

Yuzuru softly introduced them one by one as they stepped forward and gave Javier a small bow and a sweet smile that could rival that of a cake. 

The sylphs proceed to show him around the landscape, from a pond filled with swans, to a river full of colorful fish, to a cliff were the stars hung and the sun dissapeared, to a mushroom patch. 

A loud sound was heard from the distance causing th sylphs to startle and all scatter, all except Yuzuru who remained by his side, hand intertwined and head rested on his shoulder, hair tickling Javier's neck. 

And as they stood there bathed in the soft moonlight, stars covering the sky like a painter that had smeared paint all over a canvas, Yuzuru leaned in slowly, capturing Javier's lips in a kiss, the flowers in Yuzuru's hair brushing against his forehead. 

Yuzuru pulled back and giggled. 

"Javi..." Began Yuzuru softly. 

And Javier was astounded by the sight, heart warm and brimming full of love. 

"Javi I love you." Said Yuzuru, wings fluttering ever so slightly behind him.

Javier smiled softly, hand caressing the side of Yuzuru's face and settling in the crook of his neck. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, I'm sorry ;-; 
> 
> Anyway come talk to me on twt and ig, I need figure skating mutuals :((( 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ^^
> 
> Ig: tradxminji  
> Twt: YUZUPRINTT  
> (I should really learn how to link stuff lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be writing a chapter of oh my kitsune? Yes yes I should. 
> 
> Anyway, La sylphide holds a very, very special place in my heart and I really wanted to write a yuzuvier version of it, obviously I'm gonna give them a happy ending because I cant bring myself to give them a sad one. 
> 
> I know Marina is Javi's ex but since we don't know the name of Javi's current partner I settled for Marina. 
> 
> Come talk to me on twt or ig (still haven't learned how to link stuff T.T)  
> Twt: YUZUPRINTT  
> Ig: tradxminji
> 
> P.S: does anyone have any tips for writing smut? I've been planning on including smut in my fics but whenever I try and write smut it turns into a cringe fest.


End file.
